Penderella
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is left to the mercies of her new step mother after her father dies, will she ever be happy again, will she ever find true love or will she be forced to spend the rest of her life in servitude to a woman that hates her and everything she stands for
1. Chapter 1

Penderella-Ch 1

Penelope once lived with her mother and father but sadly her mom passed away when she was 7 years old leaving her father to raise her alone, Penelope was left with the servants a lot because her father traveled because of his job. One day he returned home with a few surprises for his daughter, he climbs out of the coach and hugs his now 13 year old daughter and kisses her on the cheek.

She giggles and says, "I've missed you papa", he taps the end of her nose and says, "I've missed you to princess", he dropped to one knee and said, "I have brought you several surprises". She clapped her hands and said, "really, what did you bring me"?, he handed her a doll and said, "I brought you this beautiful doll".

She hugged the doll tight and said, "I love it papa, I love it", he smiled and said, "I have you another surprise that you will get later after dinner buttt I do have three more surprises". She watched as her father David held out his hand and said, "this way my dear", she then watched as he helped a woman out of the coach.

Penelope then watched as two girls her age stepped down and stood beside the woman, Dave said, "Penelope this is your new step mother Erin and these are your sisters Emelia and Jeniffer". Penelope curtsied and said, "nice to meet you", Dave smiled and said, "well let's go inside and show the girls to their rooms before dinner.

Dave motioned for the servants to get the trios luggage and take it all inside while he rubbed the top of Penelopes head as they headed inside, about an hour later Penelope was in the kitchen helping the cook with dinner and she said, "what do you think of your new step mother"?, she said, "I'm not really sure what to think of her but I don't think she likes me".

The cook wiped the girls eyes and said, "nonscense, what's not to like"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I love my father though and he wants me to like her and the girls so I will give them a chance". The older woman tapped the end of her nose and said, "that's my girl", she then looked at Penelope and said, "why don't you get washed up because dinner will be ready in a few minutes".

Penelope laughed and said, "yes mam", as she turned and ran from the kitchen, after a quite dinner with her father and new family Penelope headed toward her room so that she could get ready for bed. After she was laying down her father walked into the room and finished tucking her in before sitting down on the bed with her.

She sighed happily and said, "I'm still waiting on my other surprise", he laughed and said, "you remember that did you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes sir". He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace and handed it to her and said, "what do you think"?, she said, "ohhhhh I love it, I love it".

Dave sat and talked with his daughter until she started getting sleepy, he kissed her gently on the top of the head and said, "I will be gone when you wake up in the morning child". She said, "but you just got home father", he said, "I know princess, I know but I have to work", she said, "how long will you be gone this time"?, he said, "at least 2 weeks".

She stuck out her bottom lip and said, "but father"?, he said, "alright alright 1 week, you do have a way of getting me under your spell don't you my sweet daughter"?, she nodded her head yes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart she said, "be careful father and I love you", he kissed her cheek and said, "I will be careful sweetie and I love you to".

After she laid down Dave said, "be good and listen to your step mother and try to show your step sisters the lay of the land while I'm gone alright"?, she yawned and said, "yes father". Dave stood in the door and watched her until she fell asleep before turning around and heading back toward the room he was to share with his new bride.

Sure enough when Penelope woke up the next morning her father was gone leaving her to try to do what he asked of her, she walked into the kitchen and smiled at the three women and said, "good morning mam, Emelia, Jeniffer". Erin said, "good morning Penelope, I take it you slept well"?, she said, "yes mam", she said, "good good".

A few hours later Penelope was outside playing in the yard when a rider rode up with her fathers horse, she ran over and said, "Seth, that's my fathers horse,  
where did you find it"?, he climbed down and said, "Penelope I", Erin and the girls ran outside and Erin said, "that's my husbands horse, where ever did you find it"?, Seth said, "mam I was on my way back home when I found the horse down by the river".

Penelope said, "where'e my father, where's my father"?, Seth wrapped his arms around the little girl and said, "there was no sign of him Penelope, there was blood all over the place but we weren't able to find your father". Erin said, "he can't leave me, he just brought me here and left me here with another child to raise".

Seth walked over and said, "mam I am sorry", Erin said, "no he can't leave me, he can't, he promised, he promised", the cook ran outside and over to the distraught child. Penelope wrapped her arms around her neck and said, "he's gone, my father is gone", the butler helped Erin and her two girls back inside the house as the cook held the crying girl tighter telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Penelope said, "things will never be alright, never again" as the cook rocked her in her arms for a few minutes before carrying her inside the house to try to help the grieving child. 


	2. Chapter 2

Penderella-Ch 2

Penelope was being sadly led down the stairs and into the basement, she looked up at her step mother and said, "this isn't my room, why am I here"?, Erin looked at her and said, "I'm your step mother so I'm the boss". Penelope said, "this is my home you are just a visitor", Erin said, "if I hear that slanderous talk again you will be whipped do I make myself clear"?, she nodded her head as she was pushed to the floor.

Erin said, "I will have the other servants help you bring your stuff down here but I want this place cleaned up, do you hear me", she said, "yes mam", she then looked over her shoulder and watched as Erin started walking up the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she turned around and said, "oh and Penelope starting tomorrow you will be considered as one of the help".

After Erin walked out and closed the door behind her Penelope cupped her face in her hands and cried, after she cried for a while she got up and dusted herself off and started cleaning up her new room. As she cleaned on her room she had decided that she wasn't going to let Erin or the girls get her down and make her feel less than she was, she wasn't going to give them that power.  
Time passed by fast and 1 day was soon 2 and then days turned to weeks and weeks to years and Penelope was finally 18, she proudly climbed the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Once she walked over to the stove she saw the cook walking over to her with something in her hands, she hugged Penelope with one hand and said, "happy birthday Penelope".

She wiped her eyes and said, "thank you Fran", she smiled at Penelope and said, "do you feel any older"?, she shook her head and said, "no not really I just miss father more with each passing year". Fran pulled a cake out of a cabinet and said, "Erin and the girls are gone to town to have lunch with a good friend of the queens so we can celebrate your birthday".

Penelope smiled as Fran and the rest of the servants started singing happy birthday to her, she laughed as she blew out the candles and said, "thank you all so much, you don't know how much you all mean to me". The butler said, "Penelope you are like a daughter to all of us and we love you", she cut the cake and said, "and you are all my family and I love you all very very much".

Meanwhile in town Emily and JJ were shopping while their mother was buttering up her friend about news of the prince, JJ looked at Emily and said, "today is Penelopes birthday, she's 18 today". Emily said, "we should get her something", JJ nodded her head and said, "I agree but we will need to slip it to her when mother isn't looking", both girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Erin looked across the table at her friend Mable and said, "so any news on prince Derek"?, she wiped her mouth and said, "as a matter of fact the king and queen are having a ball in the coming weeks". She smiled and said, "a ball, why whatever for"?, Mable said, "this ball is special because every female over the age of 18 in the kingdom will be invited and the prince will be picking his bride".

Erin rubbed her hands together and said, "that's great news, great news", Mable said, "it truly is", Erin said, "if they are trying to marry the prince off that must mean that they are going to let him take over running the kingdom soon"?, Mable nodded her head and said, "that's very possible". Erin and Mable spent the next few minutes talking about plans for their daughters attending the ball.

After her party was over Penelope sighed happily as she walked out across the field, she was heading to the end of the clearing, it was a special place for her and her father. As she was sitting on the ground under the big tree she laid her head back and sighed happily as memories of birthdays past filled her mind.

Meanwhile at the castle prince Derek was having lunch with his best friends/bodyguards Spencer and Aaron, Aaron looked at the prince and said, "so what do you think about this ball your parents are throwing your highness"?, he sighed and said, "I don't know, I feel like a side of beef and they are marching me off to get the best price".

Spencer said, "I'm sure that isn't how they are trying to make it seem Derek", he said, "I want to be able to pick my own bride, I want to explore the world and fall in love before I get married". Both of his friends nodded their heads in agreement, after they were finished with their lunch Derek said, "well I guess one way or another in a few weeks I will be married".

Aaron said, "maybe you will fall in love with one of the women at the ball sir, it is possible", Derek sighed and said, "that is possible Aaron but not probable". Derek said, "is there anything wrong with me wanting to be in love with my bride before I marry her"?, they both shook their heads no and Hotch said, "of course not and in a perfect world it would happen that way sir".

Derek said, "but we don't live in a perfect world", Spencer said ,"sadly no sir, sadly no", meanwhile back at the house Penelope was finishing with her part of the chores when Erin and the girls came home. Erin said, "Penelope I need you to draw baths for both of your sisters", she nodded her head and said, "yes mam".

A little time later the three girls were alone and JJ handed Penelope a small package and the girls whispered, "happy birthday", she smiled and hugged the girls and said, "thank you, I wasn't sure if you would remember". Emily said, "of course we remembered, you are our sister", she opened the box and held up a beautiful broach and said, "ohhhhhh I love it".

Emily said, "we saw it and instantly thought of you but be sure to hide it and not let mother see it", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "don't worry ladies she won't see it". As Penelope helped the girls comb out their hair after their baths they were filling her in on news about the ball and that how every female in the kingdom 18 and older would be invited.

She smiled and said, "that doesn't mean me ladies, I am but a poor peasant girl", JJ said, "I don't want to hear that, you are our sister and you should be allowed to go to the ball to". Penelope grinned and said, "I appreciate that girls, I truly do but you and I know that she isn't going to let me go", the three girls gasped in surprise when they heard Erin say, "the prince is wanting a princess not another servant Penelope, of course you aren't going to be going".

Emily opened her mouth and said, "but mother", Erin said, "silence", she then looked at Penelope and said, "that will be all Penelope", she said, "yes mam and have a good night". The girls smiled and said, "good night Penelope" as they watched the broken hearted girl lower her head and look at the floor as she walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Penderella-Ch 3

The next few weeks flew by as Penelope worked on her chores through the day and worked secretly with her sisters and Fran after Erin had went to sleep on a beautiful outfit for Penelope to wear. Erin walked into the center of the drawing room and called for JJ and Emily, the came running into the room and JJ said, "we're ready to go mother".

She smiled and said, "you two are beautiful and I know that one of you will come home engaged to the prince", she looked at Penelope and laughed and said, "I still can't believe that you actually thought that you would be going to the ball". She walked over and picked at Penelopes clothes and said, "you wear beggars rags and you smell like you fell asleep with the pigs".

JJ and Emily stood and sadly watched as their mother kept belittling Penelope, she then looked at Penelope and said, "when I get home I expect to see you sleeping Penelope, do you hear me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam". Erin walked out of the room and said, "come girls", they waved at Penelope and Emily said, "see you soon Penelope" as they followed their mother out of the house.

After making sure that Erin and the girls were gone Penelope ran down to her room in the basement and with the help of Fran started getting ready for the ball. Derek walked into the main room and watched as beautiful woman after beautiful woman walked into the room and sighed as he wasn't feeling anything for any of them.

Aaron and Spencer smiled when they looked up and saw Emily and JJ walking into the room, Derek looked at his friends and said, "welllll it looks like the two of you are smitten". He looked at the girls and said, "and I can see why, they are both beautiful", Reid said, "yes they are but we aren't here looking for wives for ourselves your highness, we're here for you".

Derek laughed and said, "well it won't hurt if you two are able to find someone to now is it"?, they both grinned and shook their heads and Aaron said, "no sir, nothing wrong with that at all". Fran waved from the front door as the carriage carrying Penlope disappeared out of sight, she looked up and said a silent prayer that Penelope would have a great time at the ball and that she wouldn't get caught by Erin.

Derek danced with woman after woman and didn't click with any of them, they were all beautiful but he wanted a wife that was more than beautiful, he wanted on that spoke her own mind and had her own opinions and so far none of the women that were there at the ball filled the bill. JJ and Emily walked over to the drink table and were drinking some punch when they spotted Aaron and Spencer.

JJ said, "ohhhhhhh he's handsome, I wonder who he is"?, Emily said, "and what about the man beside him, he looks so dashing", JJ said, "maybe we could walk over and talk to them"?, Emily lookd over her shoulder and saw her mother walking out of the room and said, "we could do that I just saw mother walk out of the room".

Both girls took deep breaths before finally working up the courage to head over toward the two men, JJ smiled and said, "hello my name is Jeniffer and this is my sister Amelia". Spencer smiled as he shook hands with the girls and said, "my name is Spencer and this is my friend Aaron, how are you beautiful ladies doing this fine evening"?, Emily said, "wonderful and how about yourself"?, Spencer said, "we're good as well".

Aaron looked at Emily and said, "do you know the prince"?, she shook her head and said, "no, do you"?, Aaron said, "yes, Spencer and I are best friends and bodyguards to the prince". JJ said, "really, that must be an exciting life"?, the looked at each other and then the girls and said, "sometimes yes and then sometimes no".

Derek had just finished dancing with another woman when he looked up at the top of the stairs and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life standing at the top of the stairs. She started slowly making her way down the stairs toward everybody hoping and praying that she didn't fall down and get hurt or hurt someone.

JJ and Emily smiled as they looked over and saw Penelope standing across the room from them getting ready to dance with the prince, the king and queen were watching from their seats as their son held his hand out and said, "may I have this dance"?, Penelope grinned and said, "you may your highness" and as they glided across the room Derek realized that he had finally found his princess, he had found his future bride.


	4. Chapter 4

Penderella-Ch 4

After Derek and Penelope finished their dance he leaned in and said, "would you like to go for a walk out in the gardens"?, she smiled and said, "that would be lovely your highness". He smiled and said, "please call me Derek" as he held his arm out for her to loop her arm through it, she grinned at him and said, "that would be lovely Derek".

Aaron and Spencer saw Derek and the beautiful masked woman heading toward the gardens and quickly followed with JJ and Emily going with them, when they got outside JJ said, "ohhhhh this is beautiful". Reid said, "you should smell the aroma first thing in the morning it is heavenly", JJ sighed happily at him and said, "tell me a little about yourself Spencer".

JJ and Spencer went to one side of the garden and Emily and Aaron went to the other side and sat down and started getting to know each other, Derek looked out over the beautiful flowers and said, "it's a beautiful night isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is and this garden both looks and smells so wonderful".

Derek said, "do you live in the kingdom or are you just visiting"?, she took a deep breath and said, "no I live her your, I mean Derek", he grinned and said, "how is it that we've never met"?, she said, "I don't get out very much". Derek said, "you look so beautiful", she smiled and said, "why thank you and might I say that you are looking very handsome yourself"?, he smiled as they stood there looking out at the fountain.

JJ laughed and said, "Spencer that is funny", he said, "funny but true, he put his hand on hers and said, "Jeniffer you are so beautiful", she blushed and said, "tha thank you Spencer". He caressed her cheek and said, "your skin is so soft", she smiled as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss.

When they pulled apart he said, "I'm so sorry, I never should have", she said, "no no I liked it", he grinned and said, "really"?, she grinned and nodded her head yes as he leaned in to steal yet another kiss. Aaron smiled as he looked lovingly into Emilys eyes and said, "you look breath taking Emelia", she looked up at him and said, "thank you Aaron and you look handsome, very handsome".

He reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "would it be possible for me to see what you look like under the mask"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what if you are disappointed"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "there is no way that I could be disappointed, no way at all". She took a deep breath and slowly raised her mask, revealing her face.

Aaron said, "ohhhhhh Emelia you are beautiful, so so beautiful", she smiled and said, "please call me Emily", he cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. As their lips met she started tingling all over, she had never been kissed before and the feeling of their lips touching felt amazing to her.

When they pulled apart she said, "ohhh Aaron", he said, "that was, that was", she grinned and said, "perfect Aaron, that was perfect", the two stood there looking into each others eyes. Derek sighed and said, "as much as I would love to stay out here with you all night I must go back inside", Penelope nodded her head and said, "you are such an amazing man, I hope that you find the love you are looking for tonight".

Derek held out his arm and she looped her arm through his as they started back inside, Aaron and Spencer looked around and saw Derek and his date walking back inside and quickly started walking in behind them. When Derek got to the door he was pulled away but he turned around and said, "I'm sorry but I will be right back".

Penelope nodded her head yes as Derek, Aaron and Spencer walked over to the king, Emily looked over at the door and saw Erin looking for them she took a deep breath and said, "Penelope there's mother and if she sees you". Penelope said, "but but but", JJ said, "go ahead and we'll stall her so that you can get away".

Penelope nodded her head yes as she took one final glimpse of Derek before she started running toward the side entrance, Derek turned in time to see her running toward the stairs. He ran after her saying, "wait, please wait", as she got halfway up the stairs one of her shoes fell off, she started to go back for it but she knew if she did that she would surely be caught by her step mother.

Derek picked up her shoe and looked up at the top of the stairs just in time to see her running out, Spencer and Aaron ran over to him and said, "where did she go Derek"?, he looked at his friends and said, "I don't know, she was here and then I looked and she was running away". He then looked down at the beautiful glass like slipper in his hand and said, "I will find her, I will find her".

He looked up at his friends and said, "get a search party ready we will start searching for her post haste", Aaron nodded his head and said, "yes Derek" and as Derek turned away he couldn't help but smile hoping that soon he would be reunited with the beautiful woman that had enchanted him.


	5. Chapter 5

Penderella-Ch 5

JJ and Emily were doing everything they could to stall their mother so that Penelope would have time to get back home and get changed without getting caught in her outfit. Erin smiled as she looked over at her daughters and said, "did you have fun tonight ladies"?, they both smiled and in unison said, "yes" as memories of Aaron and Spencer filled their minds.

Erin said, "do you know if the prince found himself a bride tonight"?, Emily said, "I believe that he was quite smitten with one woman in particular", Erin said, "did you catch her name"?, JJ said, "no mam". Emily said, "after the prince danced with her the two of them headed outside for a walk in the gardens I believe".

The girls watched as the smile came back to their mothers face when she said, "they went out together unchaperoned, that just isn't done", Emily said, "I saw two men go out right behind him mother maybe they were his bodyguards". Erin tapped her finger to her chin and said, "maybe Emelia, just maybe", the girls both sat back and sighed happily as their carriage continued on it's way home.

Penelope jumped down out of the carriage and said, "thanks Thad", he smiled and said, "anything for you malady", she then turned and ran into the house as Thad pulled quickly away from the house. Fran ran over to the girl and said, "we better hurry child because if the mistress comes home it's hard to tell what she will do to all of us if she catches you in that dress".

Penelope smiled and said, "don't worry Fran she won't catch me, the girls are stalling her for me", Fran smiled as she and Penelope worked hard to get her out of the dress and into her own clothes. A few minutes later Fran said, "here you go sweetie now go and hide this and hop into bed before you get caught still awake".

Penelope kissed Fran on the cheek and said, "thank you Fran for everything", Fran smiled and said, "I would do anything for you Penelope, anything", as she ran through the door Penelope said, "I love you Fran". Fran reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "I love you to child" as she watched Penelope disappear down the stairs into the basement.

Prince Derek stood in front of his mother and father as they listened to his appeal, he talked of such a great attraction he had for the girl and how he believed that she was the one that was meant for him. Dereks mother the queen looked at her husband and said, "if our son truly wants to wed this girl then I think we have to do everything in our power to find her".

The king brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I could never deny you anything", she winked at him and said, "thank you my king", he took a deep breath and said, "you're welcome my queen". The king looked at his son and said, "what is that you hold in your hand my son"?, Derek looked down and said, "this is the shoe my future bride was wearing father".

Derek said, "when I find the fair maiden this shoe fits she is to be my bride", the king tapped his finger to his chin and then looked at his guard and said,  
"take a dozen men and go with the prince and his two guards". The head guard bowed and said, "yes sir", Derek smiled at his parents and said, "thank you so much".

The queen smiled at her son and said, "be careful my son and good luck on finding your future queen", he took a deep breath and said, "I won't be returning until I find my queen". The king looked at Aaron and said, "guard him with your life Aaron", he said, "yes your madgesty" as they all turned and headed out of the castle.

When the Erin and her daughters walked inside the house Erin looked at Fran and said, "where is Penelope"?, Fran said, "she finished her chores malady and went to bed just like you instructed her to do". Erin smiled and said, "good, it's about time she starts listening to me", Fran looked up and said, "is there anything I can do for you malady"?, Erin waved her away and said, "no thank you Fran, I think I'm going to bed".

Fran smiled and bowed and said, "as you wish malady", she stood there and watched as Erin started up to her room, the girls smiled at Fran and said, "have a good night Fran". She hugged the two girls and said, "the same to you" and she then watched as the two younger girls headed upstairs before she herself turned and headed through to the servants quarters for the night with a huge smile on her face. 


	6. Chapter 6

Penderella-Ch 6

The next morning when Erin woke up it didn't take long before word started getting around that the prince was going door to door looking for the beautiful masked woman that had stolen his heart the night before. She ran upstairs into her daughters room and where Penelope was helping them to get ready for the day and said, "girls, girls, you must look your best today and all days until the prince arrives".

JJ said, "mother why would the prince be coming here"?, she said, "well daughter it has come to my attention from a few close friends that the prince is going door to door searching for the woman that had stolen his heart at the ball last evening". Emily said, "but mother", Erin said, "not now Emelia", she then turned to Penelope and said, "just make sure that yours sisters look their most beautiful", Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes mam" as they all watched Erin run out of the room to make sure that the house was in order.

After the girls were sure that their mother was gone JJ pulled Penelope down on the side of the bed and said, "we have to get you ready to", she shook her head and said, "no that isn't possible". Emily walked over and said, "why not, we all know that it is you that has stolen our handsome princes heart", she took a deep breath and said, "look at me ladies, just look at me".

JJ and Emily looked at her and JJ said, "what are we looking at"?, she said, "I am filthy, I have been doing my chores, I look a mess, what man in their right mind would want me"?, JJ put her hand on her sisters shoulder and said, "the prince has fallen in love with you and only you Penelope". She shook her head and said, "I am not the woman for him and if he could see me right now he would know it".

Penelope finished combing JJ's hair and said, "now you two look amazing and ready for the prince", JJ opened her mouth to say something and Penelope said, "I love you two but I have accepted my fate to live here for the rest of my life working as a servant and it's time that you accept it to". The girls then watched as Penelope said, "now if you will excuse me I need to do the wash".

Prince Derek, Aaron and Spencer had ridden all night looking for the princess who's foot fit the shoe but so far no luck, Aaron looked at Derek and said, "sir we need to stop and rest the horses for a little while". Derek nodded his head and said, "alright Aaron", he then laid his head back against the seat and sighed wondering if they would ever find his queen.

About half an hour later Aaron handed the prince a cup of coffee and said, "I thought you might like this your grace", he smiled and said, "thank you old friend". Reid and Aaron sat down beside him and Reid said, "don't worry sire, we will find your princess and who knows we may even find those two amazing girls we met lastnight".

Derek laughed and said, "so you two are as smitten as I am I see"?, they nodded their heads in agreement and said in unison, "yes sir", he put his coffee down and then put his hands on their shoulders and said, "well then in a little while how about we go out and find the women that will rule our hearts then gentlemen"?, they grinned and nodded their heads yes.

Erin walked down the stairs into the basement that Penelope called home looking for something and as she was looking the mask Penelope was wearing the night before fell out and hit the floor. She leaned over and picked it up and said, "you little brat, how dare you not obey me, wellllll you will have to be severly punished for that".

She then turned around and ran back up the stairs screaming for Penelope as she went, Penelope was in the kitchen dusting when she heard her name being called through the house. She ran through the house and said, "yes mam", Erin said, "you went to the ball lastnight didn't you"?, she said, "n no no mam of course not".

Erin pulled the mask out from behind her back and said, "you are a liar and you will be punished for lying to me", Penelope started backing up saying, "no no no". Erin reached out and grabbed Penelope by the arm and pulled her close and said, "how dare you try to run from me you retched retched fool", JJ and Emily heard the commotion and ran downstairs to see what was happening.

Erin turned around and said, "your sister here went to the ball lastnight and I'm willing to wager that she is the one that has won the princes heart", JJ walked closer and said, "mother why don't you just let her be happy, she is our sister and your step daughter and she deserves to be happy". Erin turned around and slapped her daughter across the face and said, "you do not speak unless you are spoken to, do you hear me"?, Emily wrapped her arms around her sister as Erin pointed for them to go upstairs.

Emily said, "what are you going to do to Penelope"?, she said, "well it's obvious that the prince can't find her now isn't it", she tapped her finger to her chin and then after a few minutes she said, "I know what I can do to you to make sure the prince doesn't find you". The girls then watched as their mother dragged a helpless Penelope from the room.

They followed their mother through the house but stopped when they saw her heading toward the herb cellar, when she stopped walking she turned and looked at her daughters and said, "get up to your room and stay there until I tell you to come down or you will get worse than this liar". With tears streaming down their faces as they reluctantly turned and headed upstairs.

The last thing they saw before they disappeared around the corner was their mother slapping their sister multiple times across the face before tossing her inside the cellar and double locking the door, there by assuring that she wasn't going anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Penderella-Ch 7

Penelope got up off the cold floor and ran to the door and thumped on the door and said, "please don't do this, please let me out" and all she heard was her wicked stepmothers laugh as she walked away. Penelope walked over and sat down on an onion sack and drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and allowed the tears to fall.

Erin walked into her daughters room and said, "how dare you trick me, I am your mother", JJ stood up and said, "you should be ashamed of what you have done to our sister". Erin stepped forward and Emily protectively stepped in front of her younger sister and said, "Jeniffer is right, Penelope is our sister and she deserves to have every happiness that we have".

The girls watched as Erin crossed the room and sat down, she looked up and said, "Penelope isn't your sister and she isn't my daughter, she is, well how can I say this, she is like a pebble that you find in your shoe". JJ stepped around her sister and said, "how can you say that"?, their mother laughed and said,  
"that's because it's the truth".

Emily said, "she is the kindest person with the warmest heart and you could learn a lot from her", Erin laughed and said, "me, I could learn a lot from her a commoner, you can't be serious". Emily said, "but I am mother, I am serious, that girl or pebble is our sister and we love her and we want her to have a happy life".

Erin stood up and said, "well that is where we differ because I don't", she then headed toward the door but stopped when she heard her daughters both begging for her to let Penelope out of the cellar. She whirled around and said, "she will be spending the forseeable future there so she needs to get use to her surroundings" before walking out of the room.

JJ looked at Emily and said, "we must help Penelope, we can't leave her out there", Emily hugged her sister and said, "don't worry Jennifer, when the time is right we will help her but until then we need to wait". JJ looked at her and said, "but"?, Emily said, "I don't want to wait either but if we try something before the prince gets here, it's hard to say what will happen to Penelope and you know it", JJ sadly lowered and nodded her head in agreemet with her sister as they sat down on the bed.

Derek looked up when Aaron said, "the riders are ready to head out again Derek", he stood up and said, "what are we waiting for our princesses await", Reid smiled as they stepped up onto the carriage with the prince. They had been riding for a few minutes when Aaron said, "what if we aren't able to find your princess"?, Derek said, "we will, I have every faith that we will".

Reid smiled and said, "I agree with Derek, we will find out princesses, we will", Aaron sighed as he stared out the window with the thoughs of him and his Emily filling his mind. Derek sighed as memories of his dance with his princess brought a smile to his face, he couldn't wait to see her again, to let her know that it is she that he's chosen to be his princess and future queen.

About half an hour later Erin was looking out the window when she saw the royal carriage heading toward her house, she ran through the house calling for the girls. They stepped in front of her and she said, "behave or Penelope will be punished", they both nodded their heads as they followed their mother to the front door.

Aaron got out of the carriage first and walked to the door and raised his hand to knock, when the door opened he smiled and said, "yes mam my name is Aaron Hotchner and I'm the princes guard". Erin said, "yes Aaron, what can I do for you today"?, he said, "mam do you have any daughters 18 or older"?, she said,  
"why yes, I have 2, Emelia and Jennifer".

When he heard those names he inwardly smiled hoping beyond all hope that the Emelia is his Emily, he said, "mam the prince retrieved a shoe from his future queen last evening at the ball and we need to let your daughters try on the shoe just to see if it will fit, is that alright"?, Erin smiled and said, "by all means come in, come in.

Derek and Reid climbed down from the carriage and made their way toward the front door, when they stepped inside the house Aaron and Reid felt their hearts racing as they saw the women that were filling their minds. Derek smiled and said, "please have a seat Emelia", she walked over and sat down and said, "yes your highness".

Derek sighed as he started slowly trying to slid the shoe on Emilys foot, he then looked up and said, "I'm sorry but it doesn't fit", Erin said, "step up Jennifer". JJ stepped forward and sat down in the seat and watched as the prince tried to put the slipper onto her foot but alas it didn't fit her foot either.

Derek stood up and said, "are their any other women here"?, Erin said, "no those are my only two daughters sire", Derek stood up and smiled and said, "thank you Mrs.". Erin shook hands with Derek and said, "Rossi, Mrs. Erin Rossi", Derek said, "thank you Mrs. Rossi", he then turned around and headed toward the door.

As he got ready to head out the door he heard two voices screaming, " PLEASE WAITTTTTTTT"


	8. Chapter 8

Penderella-Ch 8

Derek turned around and said, "yes ladies", they ran over to him and said, "yo yo you can't leave yet sire", he said, "is there another young lady here for me to see"?, Erin said, "of couse not sir, I don't know what has gotten into my daughters today". JJ walked over to Reid and said, "Spencer is there anything you can do to help us, to help Penelope"?, he opened his mouth and Derek said, "who's Penelope"?, Emily and JJ in unison said, "she's our sister".

Derek looked Erin up in the face and said, "madam did you just lie to a prince"?, she said, "I I I", Emily ran over and said, "Penelope is our step sister and our mother has never liked her so". Erin said, "shut up Emelia", Derek said, "no mam you shut up and let your daughter continue", Erin said, "but your highness".

Emily looked at Derek and said, "Penelope was with us at the dance and she is the one that you were dancing with and the one that you took the walk with Prince Derek". He smiled and said, "is she here"?, JJ and Emily nodded their heads and said, "yes sire, she is here", Derek said, "where is she"?, Emily took a deep breath and said, "mother found out that she was at the ball and she punished her".

Derek looked at Erin and said, "what did you do to her"?, she said, "you will never find her sire", Derek walked closer to Erin and said, "I asked you a question madam and I want an answer, NOW". She said, "she was a disobedient servant so she got punished", he looked at JJ and Emily and said, "what did your mother do to Penelope"?, Emily said, "she slapped her across the face several times your highness and then she tossed her into the herb cellar".

Erin stood there with a smile on her face and watched as Derek said, "can you ladies please take me to where Penelope is"?, they nodded their heads yes and said, "follow us sire". Derek motioned for more guards to keep watch on Erin before they all headed around to the herb cellar, JJ said, "she double locked the door so we can't get in".

Derek looked at Aaron and said, "rip this door off it's hinges Aaron", he bowed and said, "yes sire", he ran and got a rope and a couple of horses and came back and tied the rope to the horses. Everybody watched as the door came off and flew down to the ground, Derek ran past everybody to see his future queen and mother of his children.

When they all stepped inside they looked around and Derek said, "where is she"?, JJ said, "I don't understand it, she was here, we watched from the window as mother pushed her inside". Derek looked at Spencer and said, "bring Mrs. Rossi in here to me", Reid bowed and then turned and ran out front and came back a few minutes later with Erin in toe.

JJ and Emily ran over to her and said, "mother where is she"?, Erin turned her head and said, "you will never find her, she isn't here", JJ said, "she was here a couple of hours ago". Emily said, "please tell us where she is"?, Erin shook her head and said, "no I will never tell where she is", she looked at Derek and laughed.

Derek said, "was there anybody else here"?, Emily shook her head and said, "not that we saw sire but we were sent to our rooms so it is possible that we did have visitors". He took a deep breath and said, "Mrs. Rossi it will be easier on you if you just tell me where she is", Erin looked at him and said, "you already have my answer, NO".

JJ said, "what have you done mother, what did you do to her"?, she laughed and said, "you will never see that brat again, she is no longer my problem", Derek said, "your problem, your problem, I can't believe my ears, she is a beatiful soul on the inside and out". Erin laughed and said, "you never even got to see her face, how do you know what she looks like"?, he said, "she is going to be my wife and the mother of my children, I know how heart because I have never known another like it".

Erin said, "well your highness you will have to find another queen and mother for your children because Penelope has been sold"


	9. Chapter 9

Penderella-Ch 9

Derek said, "so so sold, did you say that you had sold Penelope"?, she threw her head back and laughed and said, "yes your highness that's exactly what I said". JJ said, "we have to find her, we just have to", Spencer wrapped his arm around her and said, "don't worry Jennifer we will find her", Derek sighed and said, "alright girls I need your help in finding Penelope", they both nodded their heads happily as they followed the prince to his carriage.

Penelope tugged and pulled on her chains as her new owner smirked gleefully behind her, he walked up and said, "I hope that you will be happy here in your new home". She said, "this isn't my home and the first chance I get I will leave", the man wrapped his arms forcefully around her and said, "you won't get the chance".

She looked up to see two huge men walk into the room and listened as they were told to take her up to her room and chain her up, she opened her mouth and said, "please let me go, I don't belong here". The man touched her cheek and said, "but you do and tomorrow you are going to become my wife", she shook her head and ran toward the door saying, "nooooooo noooooooo".

The men caught her rather easily and she screamed as one of them put her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs toward her room, he then carried her inside and tossed her down on the bed and chained her to the bedpost. She watched helplessly as the man then turned and headed out of the room saying,  
"now don't go anywhere" as he slammed the door behind him.

Penelope got up off the bed and went as far as her chain would let her and she said, "helpppppppp meeeeeee, please somebody helppppppppp meeeeeeee", she then tried to walk to the door but didn't have enough chain so she walked over to the bed and pulled her legs up under her and wrapped her arms around them and cried.

Aaron looked at Derek and said, "sire it's getting dark, we are going to have to stop for the night", he said, "yes, of course but at first light we must be off again". Aaron nodded his head and said, "yes sire", JJ sighed as she felt Spencers arm wrap around her, he said, "are you cold"?, she looked up at him and smiled and said, "not anymore".

Aaron sat back down beside Emily and wrapped his arms around her and said, "don't worry Emily, we will find her", she wiped away a tear and said, "I hope so Aaron". Spencer said, "do you have any idea who she might have been sold to"?, JJ said, "not unless it is the man that lives on the other side of the great falls".

Derek said, "that is a couple of hours away isn't it"?, they nodded their heads and Emily said, "yes and we would never find it in the dark", Derek sighed and said, "at first light we will take our leave and find my Penelope". JJ and Emily laid their heads down on Aaron and Spencers shoulders and closed their eyes for only a few minutes or at least that was the plan, the poor things were so tired that it didn't take long before they drifted off to sleep.

Penelopes eyes popped open when one of her guards walked into her bedroom and threw a dress on the bed, she looked at him and he said, "get dressed the minister will be here soon. She stood up and said, "I will not put that on", the man walked over and picked up the dress and slammed it against her chest and said, "you put it on or I'll put it on for you", he untied her hand from her chains as she watched nervously.

She swallowed hard as she watched the huge man turn around and head out of the room, she rubbed her wrist and said, "please somebody find me, please", she looked down at the dress and shook her head. She realized that nobody was going to find her and save her from this travesty of a marriage and she knew that if she didn't put the dress on that her guard would force it on her so she gave in a few minutes later and put it on.

Derek was practically on the edge of his seat as they were getting closer and closer to his beloved Penlope, JJ leaned up and said, "we should be there in a few minutes sire". He looked at the girls and said, "please call me Derek, after all we are going to be family when I find my beautiful Penelope", they grinned as he sat back and sighed.

Penelope was pacing back and forth across the room when her door opened and the huge man walked into the room, he said, "come with me Penelope the minister is here". She slowly walked toward him like someone being led to slaughter, he said, "don't worry it will all be over in a few minutes and then you will be the mistress of the manor".

She reached up and wiped away the tears as the guard led her toward the minister and her future groom, a few minutes later her future husband held out his hand and said, "come child". She reluctantly put her hand in his as the minister said, "what evers wrong child"?, she looked up at him and then at her groom and opened her mouth to tell him and the man named Sam said, "she's a little shy, she has never been with a man before and she's nervous about performing her wifely duties".

Sam squeezed her arm hard and said, "isn't it sweety"?, she looked up at him and said, "I don't want to be here, my step mother sold me to him, please help me". The minister said, "a forced marriage is extra Sam, remember"?, he pulled out a hand full of money and said, "I remember", the minister put the money in his pocket and said, "alright then, dearly beloved we are gathered her today" and Penelope felt Sams arm wrap roughly around her waist, she struggled in his arms and said, "no, let me go".

Sam slapped her hard across the face and said, "you will behave or else", she rubbed her cheek and blarred at Sam as the minister once again continued with the ceremony.


	10. Chapter 10

Penderella-Ch 10

When the carriage came to a stop at the bottom of a rock path Aaron said, "the house we seek is at the top of his path your highness", he threw the door to the carriage open and jumped out. JJ and Emily both nodded their heads and Emily said, "yes that is where Sam lives and if mother would sell her to anybody it would be Sam".

Derek looked at his guards and said, "we need to get to Penelope before it's to late" and they all started running up the path, the closer they got to the house the farther it seemed like they were. All Derek could do was wonder what this Sam character was doing to his Penelope, when they finally got to the door they couldn't get anybody to answer.

Aaron looked at Derek and said, "what do you want us to do sire"?, he said, "get me inside, I don't care what you have to do but I need inside now", Aaron nodded his head as the men gathered around. The minister looked at Sam and said, "Sam do you take Penelope to be your wife"?, he smiled lustfully as he looked at her and said, "yes".

He looked at Penelope and said, "do you Penelope take Sam to be your husband"?, she looked at Sam and said, "NOOOOOOOOOOO", Sam took a deep breath and said,  
"we've had this discussion before Penelope, it doesn't matter if you say yes or not". She said, "you can't do this, you won't get away with this", it was then that Sam, his men and the minister all laughed.

The minister said, "she has to say yes Sam or", his sentence was cut off by a loud banging sound coming from the front door, Sam nodded for his men to go check out that noise while he tried to convince Penelope to make the right decision. When Sams men got to the front door it flew open and the prince and his men walked inside.

The men bowed and said, "your highness, to what do we owe this honor"?, Derek said, "I need to see Sam", one of the men said, "that isn't possible right now sire". Derek stepped forward and said, "why not"?, the man smiled and said, "he's getting married", Dereks heart plummeted and he said, "Aaron we must find Penelope, she can't marry Sam".

The men watched as Aaron and Spencer ran past them, they said, "waittttttttttttt, you can't go in there", Derek had his guards detain the men and he smiled and walked on by. When Aaron and Spencer ran into the room Sam was squeezing Penelopes arms and shaking her but no matter what he did she wouldn't say the word yes.

When Sam saw Derek walk into the room he released Penelope and bowed and said, "your highness", Derek walked over to Penelope and held out his hand and said,  
"please come with me Penelope". She smiled and reached out for his hand and Sam said, "she's mine sire, she's about to become my wife", Derek shook his head and said, "I'm afraid that you are a little confused Sam".

Sam looked at him and said, "what do you mean confused sire"?, he held out his hand again and said, "it's alright Penelope, you're safe now", she took a deep breath as she put her hand in Dereks. Derek said, "Penelope isn't going to marry you Sam because she is betrothed to me", Sam laughed and said, "a commoner is betrothed to you your highness"?, Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "there is nothing common about Penelope, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen".

Sam said, "unless you have proof that she is betrothed to you your highness then I am going to escort you out of my home", Derek smiled and said, "as you wish Sam". He looked at Spencer and said, "I need the shoe please", Sam said, "the shoe sire"?, he said, "when Penelope was at the ball she left behind a shoe".

Sam said, "what does this shoe have to do with anything"?, Derek said, "the ball was to find me a queen and Penelope is the woman that was chosen to be my queen". Hearing those words made Penelopes heart race, when she saw Spencer walk into the room with her shoe she started smiling, Derek said, "would you please have a seat Penelope"?, she nodded her head yes as she sat down.

Derek looked at Sam and said, "if this shoe fits Penelopes foot that proves that she is betrothed to me and you must let her go, agreed"?, he thought for a few seconds and then said, "agreed sire". Everybody watched as he dropped to one knee and removed her shoe and said, "don't worry everything is going to be alright".

He then took the shoe from Spencer and everybody watched as it got closer and closer to Penelopes foot


	11. Chapter 11

Penderella-Ch 11

Sam watched as the shoe slid right onto Penelopes foot and Derek said, "now that you can see she is betrothed to me we will be on our way", Sam nodded his head and sighed as he watched Penelope stand up. Derek smiled and reached down and picked her up causing her to gasp in surprise, he said, "we will get you back to the castle", she nodded her head before laying it down on his shoulder as they made their way outside.

Once they got outside she saw JJ and Emily and started crying, Derek put her down and she ran into her sisters arms, JJ said, "are you alright, did he, did he hurt you"?, she shook her head no and said, "he didn't hurt me, not that way". Emily touched her brusing cheek and said, "mother can't hurt you or us anymore, we're finally safe".

JJ said, "come Penelope, let's get you on the carriage so you can rest", she smiled as Derek helped her up and then got up and sat down beside her, she then turned to look at him and said, "thank you". He wiped a stray tear away and said, "for what"?, she said, "for saving me, for getting me away from Sam, he is a wicked wicked man".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "you don't have to worry about Sam anymore, you're with me and you're safe", she laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes and a few minutes later she had drifted off to sleep. Derek gently kissed the top of her head and whisperd, "I will never let another man touch you, not ever again".

JJ smiled as Reid wrapped his arm around her and said, "what will happen to mother"?, Derek said, "she will spend the rest of her life doing hard labor for everything she's done". Aaron looked at the girls and said, "what will you two do now"?, they looked at each other and Emily said, "we're not really sure about that, why do you ask"?, Aaron bit down on his bottom lip and said, "Spencer and I were hoping that you and Jennifer would agree to move into the castle with us".

Emily opened her mouth to speak and Aaron said, "as our wives of course", she swallowed hard and said, "yo yo you want to marry us"?, Aaron and Spencer nodded their heads and in unison said, "yes". Derek grinned as he sat there listening to the four of them talking, he knew that once they got back to the castle and Penelope was checked by the physiciam that he was going to ask her to marry him.

As he held Penelope in his arms he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was the woman that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, the woman that he was meant to love for the rest of his life. He then relaxed against the carriage seat and rested his head against Penelopes and closed his eyes and a few minutes later he joined his beloved Penelope in slumber.

Aaron and Reid looked at each other and smiled as they watched their friend resting peacefully for the first time in a few days, Spencer said, "it looks so good to finally see him resting". Aaron nodded his head and said, "they have both been through a lot over the past few days that's for sure", everybody then nodded their heads in agreement.

JJ sighed happily as the beautiful countryside passed by their window, she said, "it is so beautiful isn't it Spencer"?, he nodded his head and said, "not nearly as beautiful as you my sweet". She blushed and said, "awwwwww Spencer that was so sweet", Aaron laughed and said, "Jennifer is right though it is very beautiful here".

Emily said, "my heart was breaking for Penelope, I mean the way our mother treated her, nobody should treat their daughter like that", Aaron said, "has she always been this way"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes always but she got worse after she married Penelopes father". Spencer said, "what happened to her father, if you don't mind me asking"?, JJ said, "he left for business the next day after we moved in with him and his horse was found but they were never able to find him".

Aaron said, "so Penelope is left to wonder what happened to her father"?, they nodded their heads yes and sighed as they laid their heads back down on the shoulders of the men that had stolen their hearts.


	12. Chapter 12

Penderella-Ch 12

Derek woke up several hours later to the feeling of Aarons hand on his shoulder, he said, "is something wrong Aaron"?, Aaron shook his head and said, "no sire nothings wrong, we'r back home at the castle". Derek looked down and saw Penelope still sleeping on his chest and said, "we need to get her inside where she can rest for a while".

Aaron leaned forward and carefully collected Penelope into his arms as they started toward her room, once they got inside he laid her down gently on the bed where JJ quickly covered her up. Derek looked at Reid and said, "can you have the physician ready to check on her when she awakens"?, he nods his head as he heads out of the room going in search of the doctor.

Emily looked down at Penelope and as tears streamed down her face she couldn't help but wonder what ever possessed her mother to sell their sister and to sell her to Sam was just deplorable. Derek looked at the girls and said, "she's going to be fine ladies, she will, I just know it", JJ looked up at him and said, "we hope so sire, I mean Derek".

He sat in the chair beside her bed and watched as she slept, he glanced up and said, "Aaron why don't you show these wonderful ladies to their new rooms and I promise when she wakes up I will send for you". Aaron said, "come on girls your room is just down the hall from here, you won't be very far away from her,  
not far at all".

Derek looked at the pale woman as she slept in front of him, she was so much different than she was at the dance the other night, he sighed and leaned back against the chair and sighed as he continued to watch as Penelope slept. About an hour later Penelope was having a dream, no she was having a nightmare and in her nightmare she was being struck by Sam and his men.

Derek watched as she started moving around mumbling something, he got on the bed beside her and tried to wake her but couldn't, Penelope could feel Sams hands all over her and she started saying, "no no please". Derek said, "Penelope my sweet, you need to wake up, it's only a dream", Penelope was trying to run from Sam but was quickly pulled into his rough arms.

The scene before Derek was breaking his heart, how could anybody hurt a woman especially Penelope, she was the sweetest, kindest woman he had ever met and she without a doubt had the most loving heart. Penelopes screams got louder when in her nightmare Sam started ripping at her dress, she raised up screaming,  
"NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME".

Derek said, "Penelope, it's okay, you're safe, you're here with me", she threw her arms around him and said, "it was so real, everything was so so very real Derek". JJ and Emily ran into the room and instantly wrapped their arms around their sister and JJ said, "you're safe now Penelope, you're safe here with your prince".

She weakly smiled as she wiped away a tear and said, "thank you for rescuing me Derek", he smiled and said, "you're my future queen and the mother of my children one day, of course I am going to save you". Penelope looked around the room and said, "where's my step mother"?, Derek caressed her cheek and said,  
"she's in jail where she belongs my beautiful beautiful Penelope".

Penelope said, "everything happened so fast, one minute I was in the herb cellar and then I was being dragged to Sams covered carriage and now I'm here safe and sound with you, with all of you". Reid walked into the room leading the physician and the king and queen", Penelope started to get up and the queen sat down on the bed beside her and said, "how are you feeling child"?, she looked up at Derek and said, "better now mam".

The queen smiled and said, "I see now why you have fallen for her Derek, she is quite special isn't she"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mother she is,  
she is very special". The king smiled and said, "Penelope I promise you that your step mother will pay for everything she's done to you", she smiled and said, "thank you sir".

The king laughed and said, "please I'm James and this is my wife and your future mother in law Ashley", Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you both". James looked at the doctor and said, "we will step out so you can check on my future daughter in law", the doctor nodded his head and said, "thank you sire, I will let you know when my examination is over".

Derek smiled and said, "Penelope, we will be right out in the hall", she took a deep breath and nodded her head and smiled as she watched her new family step out into the hall so the doctor could examine her.


	13. Chapter 13

Penderella-Ch 13

Derek paced back and forth in the corridor as Penelope was being examined, JJ walked over and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "she's going to be fine,  
we got to her in time". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what", she gently hugged him and said, "I understand, I love her to", he laughed and said, "you must think that I have lost my mind".

Emily stepped forward and said, "no sire, no, we know what it's like to meet somebody and fall in love with them instantly", she glanced over her shoulder and winked at Aaron causing him to smile. Reid walked over and stood beside JJ and said, "Emily's right your highness, Penelope is going to be fine and soon all of this will be nothing but a memory".

Ashley walked over and hugged her son and said, "will you come with me for a moment my son"?, he said, "but Penelope", she said, "will be fine and we will be right back". He smiled and followed his mother up the corridor toward her bed chamber, when they stepped inside Ashley walked over and got something out of her jewerly box and walked back over toward him.

Derek said, "is someting wrong mother"?, she shook her head and said, "no my son, nothing is wrong, I have something that I want to give you", he nodded his head and said, "you don't have to", she said, "your father and I had an arranged marriage and when we first met there was something about him that really captured my heart".

Derek couldn't help but smile as he listened to his mother open her heart about her relationship with his father, she put her hand on his and said, "from the moment our eyes met there was something special something powerful". She sighed happily and opened her hand and said, "this ring was given to me by your grandmother, your fathers mother on the day I married your father".

He said, "mother it's beautiful but I can't take that", she put it in his hand and said, "yes you can my son, I was going to pass it on to you for your bride on your wedding day but I think that you should have it now". Ashley hugged her son and said, "I love you my son, you are my only child and I hope that one day you know the joy that a child brings".

Derek smiled and said, "so do I mother, so do I because that beautiful woman is the one that I want to spend the rest of my days with", she smiled and said,  
"the only thing your father and I want for you is to be happy". She sighed happily and said, "and it's so obvious that you are going to be so so very happy with Penelope", he nodded his head yes as they headed back up the hall toward Penelopes room.

When they reached her door the doctor walked out and said, "your highness, other than bruises on her cheek and her upper arms she seems fine", Derek put his hadn on the doctors shoulder and said, "thank you, may I go in now"?, he smiled and said, "yes sire". He hugged his mother and father and smiled at his friends before putting his hand on the door and pushing it open.

Penelope smiled when she looked up and saw Derek walking into the room, he walked over and sat down on the bed beside her and said, "the doctor tells me that other than the bruises on your beautiful cheek and on your arms that you will be alright". She nodded her head yes and said, "I was so frightened Derek, I didn't know what was going to happen to me".

He leaned forward and took her into his arms and ran his hand up and down her back and said, "you're safe here with me and I promise you that nothing or nobody will ever harm you again". When they pulled apart Derek said, "Penelope I know that we haven't known each other long but", she said, "I love you to", he smiled as he cupped her face in his hands.

She put her hands on his and felt her heart racing as he leaned in toward her and seconds later their lips touched and she felt her body tingling, when they pulled apart he put her hand in his and slid the ring his mother had given him on her finger. She looked down and said, "ohhhhhh Derek it's beautiful", he said, "Penelope Rossi would you do me the great great honor of becoming my wife and future queen"?, all she could do was smile and nod her head yes because she had momentarily lost her voice.

Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart she said, "yes Derek, yes", he rested his forehead against hers and sighed happily as they sat there wrapped in each others arms. The happy couple pulled apart when there was a knock on the door, Penelope said, "some in", when the door opened everybody stepped inside.

Ashley said, "how are you dear"?, she smiled at her future mother in law and said, "good mam, very good", Derek said, "mother, father I asked Penelope to become my bride and future queen". James said, "andddddd"?, Penelope held up her hand and said, "I said yes your highness", the room was filled with the squeals of JJ, Emily and Penelope as they celebrated their engagements.


	14. Chapter 14

Penderella-Ch 14

The next several weeks past by as Penelope, Jennifer and Emily adjusted to their new living arrangements and engagements, Penelope was so excited because Derek had arranged for Fran and the rest of their servants to join her at the castle. Fran was now with Penelope all the time and the two couldn't be happier to be back together.

Fran had been with Penelope since the day she was born and she had been with her mother and father since they had gotten married so there wasn't much that she didn't know about her. JJ, Emily and Penelope continued to grow closer as they worked together to plan their weddings, Emily looked up at Penelope and said, "it's just to bad that we can't all get married at the same time".

JJ grinned and said, "why can't we"?, Penelope opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at her door, she said, "come in", the door opened to reveal the grooms to be. Derek walked over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "hello malady, how are you feeling"?, she smiled and said, "perfect my love, perfect and you"?, he sat down beside her and said, "better now that I am with you".

Aaron smiled at Emily and said, "Spencer and I have arranged for a picnic in the gardens that is if you two are interested", they laughed and JJ said, "of course we are interested". Derek said, "my beautiful princess and I also have some plans of our own but how about we all have an early dinner later"?, they looked at each other and then at Derek and nodded their heads yes.

After the other two couples were gone Penelope said, "sire I need to speak to you", he looked at her and said, "is something wrong, are you ill"?, she laughed and said, "no dearest". He put his hand on hers and said, "what do you need to speak to me about"?, she said, "about our forth coming wedding", he nervously said, "have you changed your mind, do you not want to marry me"?, she quickly put him at ease and said, "no my love I haven't changed my mind".

He smiled as she said, "JJ, Em and myself were talking and we wondered if we could all be married in the same ceremony"?, he said, "that isn't usually the way weddings are handled here in the castle". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I understand", he put his finger under her chin and slowly raised it up so that she was looking him in the face.

He said, "but if that is what my future queen wants then that is what she shall have", Penelope threw her arms around him and said, "really"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "yes really". Penelope squeeze his hand and said, "we have all gotten so close and we are sisters after all and", he put his finger on her lips and said, "I love the idea of getting married with my two best friends Penelope".

She sighed and said, "I love you your highness, I truly do", he caressed her cheek and said, "and I love you my future queen", he then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They reluctantly pulled apart when there was a knock at the door, Derek said, "who is it"?, the queen laughed and said, "it is I, your mother".

Derek said, "come in mother", the door opened and Ashley stepped inside and said, "Penelope may I have a word"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "of course your highness". Ashley said, "please call me Ashley or mother", Penelope smiled and said, "I haven't had a mother in a long long time", Ashley said, "I would be proud and honored to be called your mother".

Derek stood up and kissed his bride and mother both on the cheek and said, "I will be back shortly my love", before turning and heading out of Penelopes bed chambers. Ashley then sat down on the bed and said, "how are you dear"?, she said, "I'm wonderful", Ashley grinned and said, "good, good", Penelope said,  
"is something wrong"?, Ashley shook her head and said, "I was just wondering if you need any help with your wedding arrangements"?, she said, "I could use your advise on my flowers, if you don't mind".

Ashley shook her head and smiled as the two sat and talked about flowers for their wedding, Ashley wanted her future daughter in law and the future queen of their kingdom to have whatever she wanted on her special day. Derek knocked on Penelopes door about an hour later and when he opened the door he couldn't help but smile when he saw the two most important women in his life laughing and talking about the wedding.

He at down beside Penelope and said, "I was hoping that I could steal my future bride away for some lunch"?, Ashley grinned and said, "have a good lunch and I will talk to you two later". They both grinned and smiled as they watched the queen walking out of the room, when the door closed Derek caressed Penelopes cheek and said, "I've missed you my queen".

She sighed happily and said, "I've missed you to", he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against her lips and when they pulled apart he whispered, "are you hungry"?, she said, "I'm famished". He stood up and held out his hand and said, "I have a surprise for us outside on our varanda", she looped her arm through his as he led her from the room.

When they stepped outside she said, "oohhhh Derek, it's beautiful", they were surrounded by beautiful flowers and the table in front of them was covered with delicious food. He pulled out her chair and after she sat down he sat down beside her and the happy couple spent the afternoon just enjoying each others company.


	15. Chapter 15

Penderella-Ch 15

The next couple of weeks flew by as the wedding prepartations were finally finished and the wedding day for 3 very nervous couples was finally here and the ceremony was only a few minutes away from starting. Derek, Aaron and Spencer were waiting out in the gardens while their blushing and very very anxious brides were still in the bridal chambers.

Penelope looked at JJ and said, "do you know where Fran is I haven't seen her since lastnight"?, she shook her head and said, "I haven't seen her since we had dinner lastnight". Emily said, "I'm sure she's alright Penelope, she wouldn't miss our weddings for anything", Penelope nodded her head and smiled at her sisters and said, "you're right it just worries me that she isn't here".

Emily put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "I'm sure that she will be here any time", she sighed and said, "I hope so Emily, I can't imagine not having her here with me today, it's bad enough that my father can't be here to walk me up the aisle but not to have Fran either". Emily pulled her sister into her arms and hugged her.

Aaron laughed at Derek and said, "you seem nervous your highness", he rubbed his hands together and said, "I am nervous Aaron, aren't you and Spencer nervous about getting married"?, they both said in unison, "yessssss". Derek said, "I love Penelope, I love her so much", Spencer said, "and she loves you Derek",  
he sighed and said, "do you think that we are rushing into this marriage"?, Aaron put his hand on his shoulder and said, "no sire, she is your perfect match in every way, you are perfect together".

He smiled and said, "I can't remember what my life was like before I met her, is that strange"?, Spencer said, "not at all Derek, not at all, I'm the same way with Jennifer and Aaron is the same way with Emily". Derek took a deep breath as he looked up and saw his mother and father sitting down in their seats as the wedding was getting ready to start.

The garden was decorated beautifully and the aroma of the flowers filled the air, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, today was perfect absolutely perfect for the wedding. The three men were given the nod by the priest and they turned to face the back of the garden as the sounds of music filled the area.

Penelope, Emily and JJ walked slowly toward the garden, they stopped at the arch and all took deep breaths before they stood side by side and started making their way up toward their future grooms. Derek felt his heart racing as he watched Penelope, his Penelope walking closer and closer to him and he couldn't wait for her to become his wife.

Reid couldn't help but smile when his eyes met JJs, she was everything he had ever dreamed of and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it, she meant the world to him and today was only the start of their life together. Aaron sighed happily as Emily smiled at him, she was the woman he had waited his entire life for and he couldn't wait to call her his wife.

When the three brides stopped across from their grooms Penelope glanced through the crowd for Frans face and when she didn't see it she sighed but she then smiled when she saw her handsome Derek standing across from her. The minister looked out over the crowd and asked everybody to bow their heads as he recited a prayer.

After the prayer was over he asked for the rings, everybody watched as the rings were carried to the front by one of Dereks guards, the minister put the rings on top bible and said a prayer before looking up at the nervous couples. He said, "Prince Derek, Aaron and Spencer do you take Penelope, Emelia and Jennifer to be your brides".

Derek took a deep breath as the minister said, "do you promise to cleve thee only unto her, do you promise to love her and honor her all of the days of your lives"?, the three grooms smiled as they looked at each other. They looked up at the minister and said in unison, "WE DO", the minister then looked over at the brides.

He said, Penelope, do you Emelia and Jennifer promise to cleve thee only onto him, do you promise to love him and honor him all of the days of your lives together"?, the looked over at their grooms and with their hearts racing they said in unison, "WE DO". The minister said, "if there is one that can show why these couples can not be lawfully joined here today in the prescense of God and these witnesses, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

Everybody turned to the back of the garden when they heard a voice saying "I can show just cause sir", she smiled and said, "DADDYYYYYYYY" as she turned and ran up the aisle toward him with her arms flung open.


	16. Chapter 16

Penderella-Ch 16

Penelope threw her arms around her dad and held on for dear life, Dave smiled and with tears streaming down his face said, "I'm here princess, I'm here",  
when they pulled apart she said, "daddy, where have you been"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "I will tell you everything after the ceremony baby but right  
now you have a very anxious groom waiting on you up there".

He held out his arm and said, "will you give me the honor of escorting you back up to your groom"?, she nodded her head and said, "I love you daddy", he  
smiled and said, "I love you to baby". She hugged Fran and said, "where have you been, I've been worried about you"?, she laughed and said, "later honey,  
later, right now get to your prince".

Penelope nodded her head and sighed happily and her and Dave made their way slowly back up toward Derek, when they got back to the front of the garden he  
once again kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you" before sitting down in the front row. She looked at the priest and said, "I'm so sorry", he smiled  
and said, "are you ready to continue"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am".

The minister said, "by the powers given to me by the king and queen, I now pronounce you husbands and wives", he said, "what God has joined together let no  
man put asunder". He looked at the grooms and said, "you may now kiss your brides", the three grooms raised their brides veils and slowly leaned in and gently  
pressed their lips together.

When they pulled apart the minister said, "your highnesses, ladies and gentlemen allow me to present to you Prince and Princess Derek James Michael Morgan,  
Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotcher and Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid". The garden was then filled with the sound of hands clapping as the happy couples made their way  
back to dining area for the reception.

As the couples walked into the dining hall Penelope and Derek made their way over to Dave, he pulled his daughter into his arms and said, "ohhhhhh sweetie  
how I have missed you". She closed her eyes and said, "what happened to you daddy, where have you been all this time"?, he said, "Erin arranged for me to  
be kidnapped and sold".

She said, "sh sh she what"?, he said, "she had me taken about half an hour after I left home that morning and I was promptly sold", she said, "how did you  
manage to get away"?, he said, "that was luck and Fran". Penelope looked at Fran and said, "what do you mean"?, they all sat down as Dave spent the next few  
minutes filling them in on everything Erin had arranged.

Penelope wiped away tears as Dave said, "the man that I was sold to had to come to town on business and I was able to stow away under his carriage and when  
I got to town I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen". She said, "what did you see daddy"?, he said, "after all of these years I saw Fran, I saw her  
beautiful face and she helped me get here to you today".

Penelope threw her arms around Fran and said, "thank you so much for bringing my father back to me", she said, "you are very welcome honey, very welcome  
indeed". Derek smiled as he shook hands with his father in law and introduced himself, he smiled as he got reaquainted with Jennifer and Emily and finally  
got to meet his new son in laws.

Derek wrapped his arms around his bride and said, "are you happy my love"?, she looked at her father who had his arms wrapped around the woman that she had  
considered as a mother and said, "I've never been happier my prince, never been happier". The king and queen walked over to Penelope and smiled as she got  
to introduce her father to her mother and father in law.

Everybody laughed and talked until it was announced that dinner was served, the happy couples walked over to the tables hand in hand and sat down, Penelope  
couldn't help but smile when her father and Fran sat down right beside her. The reception continued on for several hours and the entire time Penelope kept  
a smile on her face because she had gotten what she had wanted, she got her father back.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains sexual content

Penderella-Ch 17 After the reception Aaron and Emily headed toward their honeymoon cottage, both him and Reid were given cottages on the castle grounds to live in and the cottages are where they wanted to spend their honeymoon. Hotch and Emily stepped up to their door, he leaned over and picked her up and carried her through the door.

She kisses his lips and he said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner", she giggled and said, "and I love you Mr. Hotchner", they walked over toward their bed hand in hand. Hotch kissed her lips gently and said, "you are so beautiful", she ran her hand down his chest and said, "thank you and you are the handsomest man I have ever seen".

They spent the next few minutes slowly undressing each other, Emily closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his lips on her neck, the feeling of his lips on her skin felt amazing. He then started gently tugging on her earlobe as he whispered his love to her, she pulled away and said, "I I I, there is something that I need to tell you".

Reid and JJ walked into their room and looked lovingly into each others eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart they were ravenous for each other. Soon clothes were a distant memory as they pulled each other down on the bed, hands and lips were roaming all over each others bodies when JJ pulled away and said, "Spencer I need to tell you something".

Derek and Penelope spent a few hours with Dave and Fran before they headed toward the king and queens carriage, once they stepped up inside and sat down he put his hand in hers and smiled. She glanced over at him and said, "I love you", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you to Penelope", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Derek, I I I".

Aaron said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "well nothing is wrong it's just that I, it's just that I", he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "you what my beautiful wife"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I've never done this before, none of it, none of us 3 girls have". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you Emily but we don't have to do this if you aren't ready".

Spencer said, "what do you need to tell me Jennifer"?, she said, "I'm a virgin Spencer, I've never done this before", he smiled and said, "neither have I Jennifer". She smiled as he led her toward the bed, she nervosly laid down on the bed and took him by the hand and pulled him down with her, he kissed her lips passionately as he lined himself up at her entrance.

She slid her hands down his body and held him close to her and seconds later they both moaned as he slid ever so slowly inside her, JJ closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I love you Spencer". She then instinctually wrapped her legs around him and moaned his name over and over as he then started sliding in and out of her, thus ending the pain and adding to the pleaure.

Emily crashed her lips to Aarons and said, "I want to do this, I want to be your wife in every way Aaron, I love you", Aaron said, "I love you Emily, I love you so so much". He slowly climbed betweeh her thighs and it didn't take long before the room was filled with the sound of their moans and groans as he slid inside her for the fist time.

Derek kissed Penelopes hand and said, "I love you Penelope, you are my beautiful beautiful princess", she sighed happily and said, "but I", he then silenced her by leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. when they pulled apart no buts Penelope, no buts at all", she said, "are you sure"?, he grinned and said, "I'm sure".

They sat there wrapped in each others arms until they got to the bridal cottage, they climbed out of the carriage and made their way toward the door, he then picked her up and carried her inside. Once they were inside he kicked the door shut with his foot and then gently placed her down on the ground, he then pressed his lips against hers as they started slowly undressing and exploring each others bodies.

JJ moaned Spencers name as his pace increased, she arched her back and wrapped her arms and legs tighter around his waist and it didn't take long before she felt her body starting to tingle. Spencer kissed his way from her lips down to her neck as his thrusts became harder and harder, they moaned each others names until they both exploded in pure bliss, he kissed her lips and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her.

Aaron moaned her name over and over as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, the feeling of their bodies moving together was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his life. He couldn't help but smile against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him and a few thrusts later wave after wave of orgasm cascade over them both.

Derek slowly climbed between Penelopes creamy thighs, he then kissed her lips gently and whispered, "I love you princess", she wrapped her arms around him and pulled her to him and said, "and I love you my prince" as he gently slid inside her for the first time. Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were corsing through her body as Derek slid in and out of her.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter contains sexual content

Penderella-Ch 18

Aaron kissed Emilys lips gently as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "perfect", he kissed her lips and said, "I would have to agree with you there" causing her to giggle. He intertwined their fingers and said, "did I hurt you"?, she shook her head no and said, "no my love, that was amazing, you were so gentle and loving with me", she then kissed his lips gently before laying her head back down on his chest and sighing happily.

Derek kissed Penelope passionately on the lips as his hands roamed all over her body, she was so soft, she felt like silk and she smelled, ohhhhh she smelled like lilac and he couldn't get enough of her. Penelope moaned his name as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, it was like they were made just for each other.

Penelope arched her back when Derek kissed his way down to her breast and latched on to her nipple, the feeling of his tongue swirling around her very erect nipple was sending sensations all through her body. Derek kissed his way back up to her lips and claimed them again in a kiss that started out soft and slow and quickly changed to hard and passionate.

Penelope started raking her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from her new husband, they moved perfectly together as they were both working toward a very explosive orgasm. Derek smiled against her lips when he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips, he kissed her gently one final time before rolling beside her on the bed and wrapping her arms gently around his new wife.

Dave and Fran walked hand in hand toward a door and behind that door was the woman that had been the reason he hadn't gotten to watch his daughter grow up and turn into an amazing woman and she was going to pay for that. They pushed the door open and stepped inside and couldn't help but grin as they watched Erin doing manual work.

Dave walked over and said, "wellll it looks like you might have found something that you know how to do", she whirled around and said, "D D Dave, what are you doing here, how did you"?, he finished her sentence and said, "how did I get away"?, she nodded her head and said, "I stowed away when the man that had bought me from you had to come to town on business".

Erin looked at Fran and said, "shouldn't you be working, after all that is what people like you are good at", Dave stepped forward and said, "don't you dare talk to her that way, do you hear me"?, Erin laughed and said, "ohhhh Dave, have you fallen in love with the hired help"?, he gently squeezed Frans hand and said, "she isn't the hired help".

Erin said, "she isn't"?, Fran shook her head and said, "no she isn't and do you want to know what else"?, Erin said, "ohhh I can hardly wait", Dave leaned in and took great pleasure when said, "starting tomorrow you work for us". Erins mouth flew open and she said, "wh wh what"?, Fran smiled and said, "I think you heard him".

Dave said, "the king and queen have agreed that your hard labor is going to be worked off by working for us and then when we tire of you he is going to sell you to a work farm where you will spend the rest of your days". She said, "yo you can't do that". Fran and Dave both laughed and Dave said, "of course we can and we just did".

He wrapped his arm lovingly around Fran as they turned and headed out of the room leaving behind a furious Erin in their wake, after Daven and Fran walked out into the hall they laughed. Dave said, "she is going to pay for what she's done to not only me and you but our daughters", Fran smiled as Dave intertwined their fingers as they headed up the corridor.

JJ sighed happily and looked up at her husband and said, "I love you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to", they laid there wrapped in each others arms until they drifted off to sleep. Aaron ran his hand up and down his brides arm and whispered, "you are so beautiful" and seconds later the room was filled with the sound of soft snoring coming from them both.

Derek kissed his bride on the side of the neck as they snuggled down into their huge bed, it didn't take long before they gave into their exhaustion and fell asleep.

One chapter left


	19. Chapter 19

Penderella-Ch 19

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek, Aaron and Spencer were pacing back and forth in the corridor waiting on news of the birth of their first child, the queen walked over to Derek and said, "pacing isn't going to help my son". He ran his hand over his head and said, "I have to do something mother", he said, "why can't I go in there and be with her"?, Fran said, "because right now the doctors need to be able to help the girls".

Dave gently squeezed his wife of 6 months hand and said, "she's right Derek, just as soon as possible they will let you know about Penelope and the baby but until then we just have to be patient". Derek reluctantly nodded his head and said, "I know you're right Dave buttttt I really want to be in there with her Dave".

He put his hand on his son in laws shoulder and said, "I was the same way when Penelope was born but trust me before you know it you will be holding your son or daughter in your arms". Derek sat down beside his father and sighed as he waited and waited on news of his wife and child, right now all he wanted was for them to be alright.

JJ, Emily and Penelope were all in different rooms and all in about the same stages of labor, JJ gripped the bed and screamed as she was hit with another hard contraction. The midwife wiped her brow and said, "you are doing great Jennifer, it won't be long now", she took a deep breath and gripped the bed again as she was hit with another sharp pain.

Emily looked at the doctor and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, he said, "it won't be long now", she laid back against the pillow and he said, "I know that you are exhausted but in a few more minutes you will be holding your child in your arms". She smiled but that smile soon fell when she felt another contraction hitting her.

Penelope looked up when she heard, "just a few more minutes and it will be over", she sighed when she felt a cool compress wiping her brow and said, "are you sure the baby is alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes your highness, your child is fine". Penelope felt another pain coming and she gripped the sheet and raised up and moaned in pain.

A few minutes later JJ smiled when she heard her baby crying, the doctor said, "ohhhhhhh she's beautiful Jennifer", JJ said, "she, did you say she"?, he said, "I sure did" as she put the little bundle in her arms. JJ looked up and said, "can I see Spencer"?, he nodded his head and said, "of course" and he motioned for the helper to go and get him.

When the door to JJ's room opened Spencer jumped up and said, "is everything alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "everything's fine sir, your wife and child are both fine". He smiled and as he followed the woman into JJ's room, he walked over to the bed and kissed her on the lips and said, "how are you Jennifer"?, she said, "exhausted but good".

Emily screamed through her final contraction before she heard her daughter crying, the doctor said, "congratuations Emily, she's beautiful", Emily collapsed against the pillow and said, "Aaron, I need Aaron", about a minute later he runs into the room and over to his wife and child. Emily looks up at him and says, "would you like to hold your daughter"?, he wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "yes please" and the first time he saw his daughter he knew that she would have him wrapped around her finger just like Emily.

Penelope collapsed against the pillow gasping for air and a few minutes later a beautiful little boy was placed in her arms, she kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "you look so much like your daddy, yes you do". She looked up and said, "may my husband come in now"?, and before she knew it she looked up and Derek was walking into the room.

He walked over to the bed and kissed her gently before sitting on the bed beside her and said, "is everything alright"?, she smiled and said, "both me and our son are fine". Derek smiled and said, "so so son, did you say son"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did, would you like to hold him"?, he nodded his head and said, "please".

As Spencer looked down into his daughters face he said, "you are beautiful just like your momma", Jennifer said, "what do you think about the name Diana Maria Reid"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love it", he looked down at his daughter and said, "welcome Diana Maria Reid, welcome", she yawned and curled up in his arms and instantly fell asleep.

Aaron looked down at his daughter and said, "are you sure about her name"?, Emily said, "I thought you liked the name Elizabeth Sarah Hotchner", he kissed her lips and said, "I do, I do". They both looked down at their daughter and smiled, Emily said, "you are so beautiful Elizabeth", Spencer kissed his little girl on the top of the head and sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

Penelope sighed happily as she looked up at Derek and said, "I was thinking", he looked at her and said, "about what beautiful"?, she said, "how does the name James David Michael Morgan"?, he smiled at her and said, "I love it, are you sure"?, she said, "I'm positive that way our son will be named after his father, grandfathers and great grandfather, a strong name for a strong boy".

Derek nodded his head and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you my beautiful wife", she laughed and said, "and I love you my handsome handsome husband". They then looked down at their son and sighed happily as they watched him moving around in Dereks arms, a few minutes later the grandparents came into the room and as they took turns holding their grandson Penelope drifted off to sleep in her husbands arms.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER


End file.
